all I know since yesterday is everything has changed
by heynowbaby
Summary: "Don't try to make me stay or ask if I'm okay I don't have the answer" "We'll be fine sweetheart, just fine," Austin said comfortingly, stroking her hair. "I promise." *ONESHOT*


_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_A/N: you guys are gonna kill me.__** My heart hurts why did I write this. WHY **__biggest mistake of my life goodbye _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Everything has changed by Taylor swift and Ed Sheeran. I also do not own Irresistible by One Direction.**

_*I recommend listening to the song*_

**/**

Four children sat around the table; Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish de la Rosa, and Dez Fisher. Austin and Dez were best friends and it so happened that Ally and Trish were, too. None of the children had met until that very day.

Ally immediately catches Austin's attention; he thinks she's the most beautiful girl in kindergarten. She was different than the other girls in his class.

"Okay kids! There's a crayon box on each table. On this piece of paper you guys are going to draw your favorite things!" said, giving a piece of paper to each 6 year old in the class. When Austin got his paper, immediately he dove into the crayon box. He first grabbed a black crayon and drew little music notes. He also tried to draw a guitar, but it ended up looking more like an upside down balloon.

Austin looked towards Ally and saw that she had brought her own crayon box. She had the glittery kind as well as the glow in the dark ones. Austin really wanted to use one, but...what if she said no?

Plucking up the courage, he asked, "Can I use some of your crayons?"

Ally turned her head towards him and smiled at him, whispering, "Sure."

Austin grinned, and grabbed red, yellow, and blue crayons. He drew himself on the paper, but while coloring his hair in, he snapped the yellow crayon. His eyes widened, and immediately the boy thought, "She's not gonna like me anymore!"

He tapped Ally's shoulder; she flipped her head towards him, hitting his face with her hair in the process. Nervous, Austin showed her what he had done.

"You broke my crayon!" She yelled angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He apologized, trying to reason with her.

"It's okay, I overreacted. I'm sorry for blowing up, after all it's just a crayon," she grinned at him changing her mood.

Austin smiled at her; this girl is definitely different. When she turned around he grabbed a brown crayon and drew a girl in the middle of the paper, and that girl was Ally Dawson.

/

It was Saturday, the day of their senior prom. Austin had asked Ally to go to prom with him three weeks ago, and naturally she said yes. (Because it's rude to say no to attending prom with your boyfriend of four years.)

Austin and Ally started going out in 9th grade, and since then, he had been nothing but a sweetheart. Of course, they had their arguments, but nothing that had ever forced them apart. They were the kind of couple that parents and friends looked at and chuckled "Are they still together?"

Austin got out of his car nervously, and walked to Ally's door and knocked. Mr. Dawson opened the door and smiled at Austin.

"She's up stairs getting ready." Mr. Dawson said as he let Austin by. "You're a lucky man."

Austin smiled, and walked to the end of the hallway, seeing that her door was open. When he got to the door he saw that she was still putting her makeup on.

"You know, you look beautiful with or without makeup on!" he said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Thank you! You look handsome!" Austin was wearing a black tux with a red tie, just to match Ally's dress.

"And you, you look gorgeous." Austin grabbed a hold of her hands, making her stand up; gently, he twirled Ally around. She was wearing a long red dress; her long hair was down in loose waves, the slight curls framing her face. Her makeup made her look all natural, only enhancing her beauty, rather than making her look like a painted version of herself.

"We better get goin-"Austin stopped at mid sentence.

"Austin are you okay?" Ally asked.

Austin nodded and chuckled; "I just forgot something," he laughed. He kneeled on one knee and grabbed the corsage box, opened it and put the beautiful flowers gently on her wrist.

"And off we go!" Austin yelled grabbing a hold of Ally's hand and dragging her to his car, laughing the whole way.

/

"Alright, listen up seniors!" The principal was tapping the microphone, the feedback playing back in the speakers. "It's time for the best part of the night, and of course the time most of you were waiting for! It's time we announce your prom king and queen!"

Cheers filled the gym and Austin smiled, grabbing Ally tightly around the waist.

"Alright! Your prom king goes to- drum roll, please-" the principal asked, and the students quickly complied, "The one and only Austin Moon!"

Austin was shocked, but good-naturedly smiled and waited for the announcement of the queen.

"And Prom Queen goes to...Ally Dawson!"

Ally's eyes widened; she didn't think she'd win prom queen. She hadn't even campaigned! Trish had mentioned, however, that prom kings and queens were more often than not write-ins. Ally shook the thought off, feeling a hand on her shoulder that belonged to Austin.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you," He mouthed, grabbing her hand gently, they After walking up to the stage, Austin grabbed Ally's crown and put it on her head, kissing her forehead. Ally grabbed Austin's crown, and in turn put it on his head.

"Now it's time for the prom king and queen dance" the host announced.

The teens made their way down to the middle of the dance floor, suddenly very aware of the students watching them. Austin put his hands on Ally's waist and Ally put her hands on Austin's neck.

_"Don't try to make me stay_

_Or ask if I'm okay_

_I don't have the answer_"

"You know I love you right?" asked Austin.

"_Don't make me stay the night_

_Or ask if I'm alright_

_I don't have the answer"_'

"Yes I know that." answered Ally looking straight into his eyes. "And I love you."

_"Heartache doesn't last forever_

_I'll say I'm fine_

_Midnight ain't no time for laughing_

_When you say goodbye"_

People quickly joined in dancing with them, and Ally was incredibly relieved to not be alone anymore.

_"It makes your lips so kissable_

_And your kiss unmissable_

_Your fingertips so touchable_

_And your eyes irresistible"_

"I'm going to miss you...when we both leave for college," Ally mumbled. "It won't be the same, you know? Not seeing you every day, I don't know how I'll handle it."

"_I've tried to ask myself_

_Should I see someone else?_

_I wish I knew the answer."_

"We'll be fine sweetheart, just fine," Austin said comfortingly, stroking her hair. "I promise."

_"But I know, if I go now, if I leave_

_Then I'm on my own tonight_

_I'll never know the answer."_

"Are you sure?" Ally asked nervously, biting her lip.

_"Midnight doesn't last forever_

_Dark turns to light"_

"You know sometimes, I see us with a future," Austin started nervously, rubbing the back of his throat. "A family and all, you and me."

_"Heartache flips my world around_

_I'm falling down, down, down,_

_That's why."_

"You do?" asked Ally.

_"I find your lips so kissable_

_And your kiss unmissable"_

"Hell yes," He replied softly, kissing her forehead. "I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

_"Your fingertips so touchable_

_And your eyes irresistible"_

"I love you, too," She replied, not the first time that night. "I think...I think I would love that."

_"It's in your lips and in your kiss_

_It's in your touch and your fingertips"_

"Good," He laughed, twirling them around once more. "Because I would really love that."

_"And it's in all the things and other things_

_That makes you who you are _

_And your eyes irresistible."_

"As this song says, I find you irresistible" he joked, smiling. "They got this one right."

_"It makes your lips so kissable_

_And your kiss unmissable_

_Your fingertips so touchable"_

He kissed her at that moment, and he felt every cliché thing he was supposed to. It was slow, sweet, and full of love.

_"And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes_

_Irresistible."_

This kiss they shared; he had no doubt that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

/

"So what are you going to name her?" Dr. Bower asked. "What a beautiful baby girl she is."

Austin looked over to the figure on the bed, and smiled when she nodded her head.

"Allison Marie" he grinned, every bit the proud new father.

"That's a wonderful name! Congratulations to you two," The doctor smiled, shaking the new dad's hand before leaving.

"Thank you," He called, running his hand over the top of his little girl's head; she was so beautiful, so little, so small. He continued to stare at his daughter, and she was beautiful. She didn't look like an alien- she was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes on, and he never wanted to look away.

_I can't believe she's mine_, he thought to himself, and the love in his eyes was unparalleled. She's so beautiful.

/

"What are you going to be naming him?" The doctor asked, smiling as the woman held her baby boy.

"Austin Monica" she replied, staring down at her son with love.

The doctor looked at her weirdly, and she laughed, tired from labor but genuinely happy.

"I know it might sound weird, but there's...its sentimental." she told him, meaning every word.

The doctor chuckled, and wrote the name neatly on the birth certificate. "Well okay then... Austin Monica it is! Congrats!"

"Family name you said?" Her husband asked, running his hand over his baby boy's head. "Little weird but...I love you anyway."

"I love you too!" she replied easily, the words rolling off of her tongue as if they were nothing. (And maybe, they were.) "Love you too."

/

Ally was waiting for her son outside of his school; it was his very first day and she was nervous. She wondered if he made friends just like she did on the first day of school.

Her thoughts went back to someone she loved, or still loves. Austin. She remembers how he said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, start their own family. But it never happened.

People grew up, grew apart, and went their own way. It reminded her of the one song she often heard, the one that said, "Sometimes the road gets tough and love is not enough, and I don't know why."

Her thoughts were cut short when the school bell rang; she looked for Austin to come running out. She did see him running toward her, accompanied by a little blonde girl in a red dress.

"Mommy! I made a new friend!" Austin said smiling. Ally smiled at her son, relieved.

"That's great! What's your name sweetheart?" she asked the little blonde girl.

"My name is Allison but my daddy calls me Ally or Alls!"

"I have the same name as you! Do you know where your daddy is?"

"No," Little Ally frowned, looking around for her dad.

"Can we go look for her dad?" Asked little Austin, every bit the picture of a man she used to know.

"Sure! We wouldn't want you to get lost!" She booped the little girls' nose, and little Ally giggled.

Ally took little Ally's hand in her hand and walked down the street trying to find her dad.

"Ally! Alls where are you?" Yelled a tall, blonde man, running around. Little Ally let go of Ally's hand and ran towards the blonde.

"Daddy!" Cried little Ally catching the man's attention.

"I was looking all over for you! Thank you for keeping an-" His eyes widened, and so did Ally's.

"Ally?" He asked

"Austin?" She gasped, not believing her eyes, not trusting that he was the man in front of her.

Austin put his daughter down on the pavement, and quickly urged her to go play with Ally's son. "Just for a little while, love bug," He promised, "and then maybe we can go get some ice cream!"

"Austin, let's go to the playground!" Cried little Ally tugging along Little Austin behind her.

The silence stretched on and on between them, neither wanting to make the first move. Ally looked down at the ground, running her high heel over the crack on the pavement.

"So you named your kid after me?" He asked after a minute, unable to ignore the obvious fact in front of them.

"I could say the same to you," She whispered, looking up at him through long lashes.

"Well...yes," He admitted, and he sat down on a nearby bench, he patted the empty space beside him. Ally hesitated but sat down.

"Why?" Ally asked, voice cracking. Austin hesitated for a minute, turning his cell phone over in his hands a few times.

"Because remember when I told you I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life?" He asked, and Ally nodded, unable to speak. (That's what happens when your heart is in your throat.)

"That was...the only way I could," He admitted truthfully. "I could at least have some part of you with me...my wife wasn't all for the idea, but obviously it worked."

One tear fell down Ally's cheek; Austin saw it and wiped it off.

"I named him Austin because I knew he would be the only thing to remind me of you. When I saw him for the first time he reminded me of what you told me the day of our senior prom. That you wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives."

Austin watched the two kids playing on the playground. They reminded him of when he first met Ally, how they became best friends on the first day of school.

"Who's his father?" He asked quietly, nodding to the boy that should have been his son.

"James Carlton," Ally replied, running her hand through her hair. "I met him in college."

"So you're Mrs. Carlton now?" Austin asked, his heart sinking.

"No!" She said quickly; too quickly. "No. We divorced when Austin was three. Irreconcilable differences."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Austin said, as sincerely as he could manage.

"And her mother?" Ally asked, eager to stop talking about James.

"Lauren was wonderful," Austin said softly. "She loved Allison so much."

"Loved?" Ally asked hesitantly, wondering why he used the past tense. Austin smiled, shaking his head.

"She died of cancer when our daughter was two," he explained sadly, leaning back on the bench. "So now it's just me and my baby girl."

Ally murmured her apologies and squeezed his hand; the two say in companionable silence for a long whole, watching their children play.

Eventually, Ally stood up and wiped the stray tears away.

"Well it was good seeing you again but I have to get home!" She stuck her hand out to shake his hand, unable to face the real emotions of the moment.

Austin grabbed her hand, pulled her in by surprise and kissed her. Taken aback, Ally almost pulled away, but instead wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back passionately. Austin felt like he was on cloud nine; he felt like a teenager again. Austin smiled in the middle of the kiss.

They broke apart reluctantly, both blushing and muttering apologies.

" I really wanted to do that even if it's the last time I'll be able to," whispered.

"I hope it's not the last time," She whispered back, causing a grin to stretch across his face.

Ally smiled at him, and Austin kissed her forehead like he had so many years ago.

"I guess I'll just let you and little Austin go home!" he said moving away from her.

"Uh, right," She muttered, flustered. "Here, uh, this is my new number, you know for...like for...stuff, you know."

"Right, and here's mine for...stuff," he repeated, handing her his business card just as she had.

"Austin! It's time to go home!" Ally called to her son.

"Yeah time to go Alls!"

They ran to their parents and said goodbye to each other.

"Bye Mr. Moon!" said Little Austin.

"Bye kiddo!" Laughed Austin, high fiving the boy.

"Bye Mrs. Dawson!" Little Ally called up to the woman, causing a smile.

Ally kneeled down in front of little Ally, "Take care of your dad, okay?" She asked quietly, squeezing the little girl's hand.

"Alright," the younger girl promised, running back to her father.

Ally stood up and waved goodbye to Austin, needing to leave before anything escalated further.

"Bye Austin," She called, grabbing a hold of her son's hand. She could barely look at the man, but she also refused to look away.

"Bye Alls, I'll see you later!" he winked at her, every bit the same man as he was a teenager.

"Mommy?" Little Austin asked, tugging on her dress.

"Mhm?"

"Are you alright?" Little Ally asked her own father at the same time; both conversations held on opposite ends of the school.

"Yes," He replied easily. "But-"

"Everything has changed," Ally murmured to her son.

Neither could resist looking back at the other; their lives had been full of ups and downs, twists and turns, and yet they were led back to each other in the end.

_Authors note: heh are you all mad?__** I swear if I killed some of you with feels im sorry! **__I actually had tears in my eyes while writing this!_

_I would like to thank __**Wonderstruck-Ambition **__for editing this Fic. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_

_**You should check out her Stories! They are wonderful!**_

_I have a question for you guys, should I make a multi-chapter story? Because I have two great ideas for a story but they've been used already but mine have a little something. Review and tell me if I should start a Multi-chapter story! :)_

_'**TBOHSB' ANNOUNCEMENT: **_

_**Guys I know I promised you all a sequel to 'the back of his sketchbook' but I had school problems at the time. I got suspended. But I guarantee you guys I will make a sequel, but you guys are going to have to wait. I don't know when Im gonna start but it'll be soon. Have a Great Day!**_


End file.
